


Needles and Pins

by Stria (Asia117)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (a light one but it's there), (this is a tag can you believe it), Aftercare, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Harry in Lace, Light BDSM, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Torture, Orgasm Control, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ish, mentions of:, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asia117/pseuds/Stria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Harry had been hard since the first piercing, and was biting his lips to contain the moans when his shirt brushed against his sore nipples. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or, the one where Harry pierces his nipples and Louis likes it a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needles and Pins

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all many many thanks to the amazing Grace (tee hee hee) aka [achilleus](http://achilleus.tumblr.com/) on tumblr aka [MiniMangaFan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniMangaFan/pseuds/MiniMangaFan) on AO3, both because she inspired me to write this thing and because she offered to be the beta of this thing. Go to say hi and read her fics!
> 
> Before starting to read, please remember that this is a work of fiction. Harry and Louis have been together for five years and in a BDSM relationship for at least four; everything they do had been discussed at lenght. I've tried to mantain everything SSC, if there's something that you think shouldn't be here, let me know.  
> If I forgot to tag something shoot me a message in the comments or on my [tumblr](http://cosenoditea.tumblr.com) and I'll be happy to tag it for you!

Harry's nipples have always been sensitive.

Maybe not _always_ per se, but as far as Louis could remember, even in the X Factor house, where the memories blend together and a cautiously shared touch became a thousand shared touches and a thousand kisses and a thousand looks and a gangly boy with beautiful love handles who couldn't stop touching his nipples when Louis sucked him off.

And well, Harry has always been a kinky bastard too, since the first time they went beyond snogging, and _this_ , Louis remembers pretty well. Remembers how much Harry got off with having his hands pinned down when they were frantically rutting against each other in Louis' bunk bed; remembers how fast Harry came when there was the possibility of being caught; remembers pretty well the entire thought process that brought them to a public event with a buttplug buzzing up Harry's arse and a cock ring secured around him so he wouldn't come on camera.

They got a very stern talk after that, but the sex they had was literally otherworldly. Harry couldn't stop squirming with oversensitivity so Louis had to tie him up with his braces. Happy days.

And in hindsight, Louis should have seen it coming, because it was a matter of connecting two dots. It was them starting to dabble in BDSM and discussing things at length. It was Harry begging him to buy nipple clamps and fishing weights (Louis still thinks Harry never came so hard like the first time he tried them on). It was Harry's nipples always being puffy, sore and raw, visible through whatever shirt he was wearing that day, buttoned or not.

So, the day that Harry stated he wanted to pierce his nipples, Louis shouldn't have fish mouthed, really. But what could he say when the sole thought had made his throat dry and his cock hard? He just nodded and spent three hours taking his beautiful boyfriend apart, only to put him back together. After that, sleepy and sated, Harry had said absent-mindedly that it looked like Louis was more excited about the piercings than himself. Louis couldn't really disagree.

So yeah, nipples. Pierced nipples. And the terrible wait for them to heal properly and not hurt his baby. Since the Shamrock didn't do piercings, they got them done at the A.S.K. in Camden. They went there with Harry's car, but by the time they exited the parlour Harry was feeling so spacey and slow that Louis had to drive them back home, his left hand secured on his baby's knee, stroking it lovingly; Harry had been hard since the first piercing, and was biting his lips to contain the moans when his shirt brushed against his sore nipples. That night, Louis rode him tantalisingly slow, bracketing his arms with his thighs to block him from touching his nipples, edging his boy till he himself couldn't make it anymore.

Harry _loved_ the pain. Harry loved being spanked, loved when Louis pulled his hair, and loved when the sex was just the right side of rough, even when they weren’t playing. Louis went with him when he got his first tattoo, remembers Harry getting hard merely thinking of pain, even before the actual tattooing started.

Now Harry's piercing were all healed up, and they were both ready to change them and start to play with them, especially since Harry's nipples had gotten even more sensitive than before, putting him in a constant state of arousal.

***

Louis smirks to himself, and looks at their latest purchases spread on the kitchen table: a nice nipple chain that can be disassembled, simple and dainty, that will surely compliment Harry's chest well enough; two set of fishing weights (six per set, 15g and 20g each); a couple of small hooks to hang them to the chain; a set of magnetic weights, 30 grams each. All in all, it's looking to be a nice evening.

He instructed Harry to go in their bedroom and wait for him well prepared, which means that Harry's probably wearing his lace thong with the red garter belt, kneeling beside the bed. His baby is a good boy.

Louis takes the chain, one of the hooks, and the 15g weights set with him to the bedroom, knowing that it was too early for the other one; he likes to be slow and methodical when in this headspace, knowing he always has to be prepared in case Harry has to word out. Changing the piercing for example is a serious matter, and he wants to do it in the bathroom.

Harry is kneeling beside the bed, wearing his collar and looking straight ahead. Louis smiles. “Hello, baby.”

His eyes are already glassy, and Louis likes it so much but he needs him focused right now. “Hello, Daddy.”

He steps into the room, sets the weights and the hook on the bed, and turns towards Harry. “We have to change the piercing in the bathroom, little love." He pauses, to see what Harry would do. Harry nods, murmurs _“Yes, Daddy,”_ but doesn't move. Good boy. The very best. “You can get up, baby.”

He holds his hand out, and smiles sweetly when his baby takes it, guiding him into their bathroom. There, he makes him sit on a stool, then takes a clean towel and washes his hands as thoroughly as possible, drying them on it. He kisses his baby lovingly on his lips, and Harry smiles contentedly, only to gasp and moan when he starts to disinfect his nipple area. “Daddy...”

Louis nods reassuringly. “I know love, I know. Remember what we said before darling? Can you repeat it?” He starts to unscrew the little ball.

Harry moans again, his voice trembling when he speaks. “Yes, Daddy. We said... we said tonight was for getting me used to it. We said it was a tri – _ah_ – al.”

Louis nods, screwing shut the chain barbell. “Exactly, baby boy. I'm so proud of you for remembering it darling. This means I need you responsive though. I need feedback sunshine, so you have to stay present for Daddy, can you do it love?” He disinfects again Harry's nipple area because you can never be too careful.

Harry's lower lip is trembling and he's forcing his eyes to stay opened, but he nods nonetheless. Louis' perfect baby boy. “Yes, Daddy.”

He takes Harry's hand again, and guides him back to the bedroom. He sits down on the bed, beside the weights and the hook, and looks at Harry, who's waiting for instructions. He's stunning, with a blush creeping down his chest, and his cock tucked into the thong, hard and leaking, a darker stain where the precome left its trace. “Come sit on Daddy's lap, darling. Good boy, don't hurt yourself,” he adds when Harry almost trips in his haste to do what Louis said. He looks up at Harry's face, glassy eyes and flushed cheeks, red lips almost as puffy as his nipples. His beautiful, amazing nipples. “You're breath taking, princess.”

Harry's smile is enough of an answer, and Louis pokes his dimples, making him smile even more. “Are you ready, sweetheart?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Harry’s still smiling, his hands clasped behind his back.

Louis takes the hook and a weight, and pauses a bit before starting. “Do you remember what we are going to do?”

This time Harry sounds sure when he speaks. Good. “Yes, Daddy. We are going to test the weights. You need feedback.”

Louis smiles and hooks his index finger into the big ring of Harry's collar to pull his head to Louis' level, and kisses him a bit. “Remember you can word out whenever you want baby.”

He pins the hook to the chain; it's a small one, weighs basically nothing but Harry's breath still hitches noticeably in anticipation. Louis unscrews the hook base and inserts a weight, screwing it shut again; it's impractical, and he could have gone with the magnetic ones, but they weighed 30 grams and he didn't want to risk it. “That okay, princess?”

Harry's mouth is open, gasping a bit. “I... _yes_.”

Louis smirks, swats the side of his bum a bit, without any real intention behind it. “Yes what, baby?”

“Yes – _oh_ – yes, Daddy.” Harry is so affected he's trembling, concentrating on not rutting against Louis’ crotch, and Louis... Louis is sure he's never been so hard, not even the first time they reached the total orgasm conditioning and he saw Harry come before him without even a hint of stimulation, just his words.

Harry's nipples are red and puffy, the piercings making them stick out even more than he's used to. His mouth waters at the sole thought of getting to lick them and suck them, but this isn't the moment to do that, and he won't try anything with the chain till his baby is totally used to the pulling.

“What’s your colour, baby?”

Harry doesn't hesitate a bit and moans the filthiest “ _green”_ than Louis has ever heard, prompting him to take another weight and put it on the hooks. When he lets go of it, Harry's whines get more acute, and Louis has to take a deep breath to avoid doing something stupid, like push Harry into the mattress and make him forgets his own name. Later.

“Daddy, it feels – feels so good – _god!_ – so sensitive, Daddy –” Harry stammers a bit, moves his lips like his tongue is a brick in his mouth, and not a functioning muscle. Louis jingles the chain a bit, wants to see Harry's reaction. Harry positively _wails_ , letting out a stream of _Daddy, Daddy, Daddy_ , like he can't bring himself to say anything else. Louis swallows, pinches both sides of Harry's arse, waits for the whines to subside a bit. “Daddy, c'n I... 'nother?”

Harry’s slurring; Louis bites his bottom lip, considering. “Baby, what’s your colour? Do you remember what do we have to do?”

Harry hesitates, hangs his head down. “Promise 's green, c'n I... just for a bit?”

“Tell me how you’re feeling first, princess.” Louis watches Harry moving his head from a side to another, considering.

“Bit spacey, Daddy. Bit light 'n floaty.”

A bit is better than a lot, but Louis presses on: “How much darling? How much from one to ten?”

This time Harry giggles, making him smile too. “I think...four 's a good number.”

And well, Louis knows what four means. And knows that Harry slight delay in answering is still good; if Harry had said six he would have stopped, but four is a good number. He takes the other weight, smiles indulgently when Harry jumps a bit in excitement. “Don't be naughty, baby, you've been the very best so far, don't be eager and wait for Daddy.” Harry stills immediately (which also confirms what he thought before about his headspace), and lets Louis put the third weight on the hook.

When Louis lets the hook free, Harry lets out a scream and starts letting out little _oh oh oh_ s after that, almost quiet compared to how loud he had been before, and that's when Louis knows he won't put other weights on the hook for today's session. He runs his hands over Harry's sides, admiring the utter beauty that is his boy when he's so wrecked. He's panting, eyes are closed and Louis can see a couple of tears in his eyelashes. Louis loves him so much.

He plays a bit with the chain, watching Harry whimpering in bliss, till he sees the first tear trailing down his cheeks. “Oh, baby, you're so pretty...”

Harry answers after a bit, says “ _thank you, Daddy”_ full-on slurring.

Louis caresses his cheek, takes away the hook from the chain and then the chain itself, making him whimper at the loss. He puts them down on the nightstand, near the lube, and then looks at his baby. “Do you want to come, little love?”

Harry's reflexes are slowed down, but he tries so much to articulate well the words when he speaks, and Louis feels a surge of affection at that. His very best boy. “Wanna... fuck me, Daddy, _please_.” His voice goes a bit hysterical at the end, as if Louis could ever refuse something like that, as if Louis has been nothing but absolutely and hopelessly in love with him.

His initial intentions were to rough Harry up a bit, but he ends up laying him down delicately. Immediately Harry's hands go down to his thong and garter. “Daddy... c'n I...?”

Louis swallows, shucks out of his jeans. “Let me help you, princess.” He slides off garter belt and thong, and smiles up at Harry, who's watching him dazedly. In other times Louis would be already eating him out or sucking his soul out of his cock, but now he just can't, he has to put his mouth on Harry's delicious nipples.

He slicks up two fingers and pushes them all at once into Harry, then quite literally throws himself onto his nipples, latching onto the right one and sucking. Harry mewls and rocks back into his fingers, and Louis has to detach himself from his nipple. “Be a good boy, princess.”

Harry stills and murmurs a “ _sorry, Daddy”_ between the moans, and Louis can go back to his ministrations. He sucks greedily, alternating between nips and licks, and start scissoring his fingers. When he adds the third finger, Harry's trying his best not to squirm or fuck his fingers, and Louis would call him _good boy_ if he wasn't so busy with his lovely and pretty little pierced nipple.

God, piercing his nipples was probably one of the best ideas Harry’s had so far.

He slicks himself up and then kisses Harry feverishly, licking into his mouth, pressing into him and drinking up his moans. He blocks his wrists over his head, pressing Harry into the mattress; he still hasn't stopped whimpering, with the occasional sob that makes Louis' guts twist because _his baby is crying_ , but he knows Harry's just overwhelmed and it's not a bad thing per se.

He starts to snap his hips in earnest, panting into Harry's mouth, biting his bottom lip to make him moan even harder. Harry is releasing a constant string of “ _thank you, Daddy thank you so good thank you thank you”_ between the moans, and Louis is a goner really, he can just keep thrusting as hard as possible without interrupting the contact between their bodies, he can just put his mouth over Harry's ear and start telling him he's a “ _good boy, so good for Daddy, so good and all mine, my very personal treasure”_ and he feels his cheeks wetting and he doesn't know if it's Harry or him or Harryandhim and he just goes frantic and frantic and frantic till he finally comes, filling Harry up to the brim.

Louis' trembling and panting, but he's also the one who's in charge of taking care of Harry, so he knows what he has to do. He lifts himself up on an elbow, his other arm still holding Harry's wrists. “D'you... do you want to come now, sweetheart?”

Harry looks up at him with dazed eyes, still crying a bit, and he nods shakily. Louis kisses him on his forehead, and then smiles sweetly. “Come, princess. Come for Daddy.”

And the years spent trying to master the orgasm conditioning pay off, because immediately Harry arches on the bed and spurts, and spurts, and _spurts_ , moaning loudly and making a mess of himself. He collapses after that, murmurs “ _thank you Daddy_ ”, somewhat sluggishly, and that spurs Louis into action.

He unclips the collar and takes wet wipes from the nightstand, not wanting to stop touching Harry, even for wetting a towel. Harry whines a bit when Louis cleans him up, but he's still in a floaty headspace, and the tears tracks are still fresh.

Louis wraps the duvet around them both, wanting to prevent the rush of coldness that comes with the drop, aligning their bodies from shoulders to toes; he starts to kiss Harry everywhere he can reach without stopping the contact, and runs his hands over his sides. “You were so good, baby, baby... Come back to me, love of my life, come back here.”

He can tell when Harry starts coming back because he wrap his arms tightly around Louis, without the intention of letting him go anytime soon. Louis giggles a bit, and hides his face in his neck, kisses him here. “You were amazing love, you were the very best.”

Harry grumbles a bit, still not ready to use words. Louis lifts a bit his head and sees he has his eyes closed, just breathing and hugging for a bit. “I love you so much, Hazza, baby, you're the perfect spouse.” He sees the corner of Harry's mouth twitch in a smile. “Do you want some hot cocoa babe? I can put whipped cream in it, and I can also put marshmallows and some coco pops if you want? Or maybe tea with those butter biscuits you brought from Denmark? Do you want that Haz?”

He keeps stroking him and kissing him, and eventually he feels him react to his attentions, feels him smacking his lips a couple of times. “C'n I have some water before that Lou?”

There's a water bottle they keep on the nightstand for that exact reason; taking it is difficult with the fact that Harry doesn't really let him go. Luckily it has a sport cap, so Harry can glug down half of the water without even lifting up his shoulders.

It's later, when they're both snuggled into their beautiful duvet with sleeves on the couch watching reruns of _Kitchen Nightmares,_ that Harry talks properly around his mouthful of hot cocoa and whipped cream. “Hey Lou?”

Louis smiles down at him. “Yes, babe?”

“We should definitely do that again as soon as possible.” Louis laughs, they're silent for a bit. And then, “Hey Lou?”

“Yes, Hazza babe?”

“You're my everything, I love you so much.”

  


  


_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> All the errors you might find are to be attributed to my non-native-speaker self and not to Grace's doing. Shoot me a message and I'll correct them!
> 
> Also if you want send more love, [here](http://cosenoditea.tumblr.com/post/122083556681/needles-and-pins-by-stria-on-ao3-harry-had-been) is the tumblr post of this story, you can reblog it!


End file.
